24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Christopher Henderson
On the Jack Bauer article it says he was preceded by Henderson as the Special Agent in Charge of CTU Los Angeles. I don't remember this being mentioned in Day 5, but if anyone knows this, tell me. Also, I remember during Day 1 that Jack said he always suspected George Mason of taking bribes, and later found the evidence that proved he did, but he did not turn him in. Mason's statements to his son during Day 2 about the money he had seemed to also indicate that this was true. If this was true, then was Henderson part of the group that Jack accused? If it is, we should reflect that on this page as well as Mason's article. - Xtreme680 : Wrong on both accounts. Day 5 merely stated that Henderson recruited Jack (a fact which contradicts Operation Hell Gate, unfortunately), not that he was the Special Agent in Charge. : Mason was not one of the three agents who'd been busted for taking bribes. Seth Campbell, Teddy Hanlin's partner, was one of them. Henderson was presumably another. George Mason ran point on the bust of Philippe Darcet and when Darcet's assets were being transferred, $200,000 of it disappeared. Jack always suspected Mason was the one responsible, but didn't prove it until Day 1 when he used it to blackmail him. --Proudhug 03:06, 15 April 2006 (UTC) Allright, I do remember Jack saying something along the lines of there being three agents, and your explanation of Mason's role in it seems to be similar to what I can remember. We can conclude that either 1. Henderson was part of a different group or 2. That the writers retconned it so that he was. I'll edit the relevant articles so that Henderson is not listed as a special agent in charge, but right now I'll hold back onto any other changes until I've rewatched the episodes. - Xtreme680 : There wasn't a retcon. The names of the other two agents weren't given. Only Seth Campbell. So it makes sense for Henderson to be one of them. --Proudhug 04:06, 15 April 2006 (UTC) You're totally right, I'm an idiot. - Xtreme680 Although it doesn't say anything about Special Agent in Charge, Day 5 does cite Henderson as being Head of Field Ops. At the beginning of Day 5 6:00pm-7:00pm, when Logan is on the phone with Buchanan, Buchanan brings up Henderson. Novick asks about him, and Buchanan says that he was Head of Field Ops before Jack brought him down for corruption charges. -- Rohrk21 :The dossier I cited does say he was Special Agent in Charge, actually. Of course, it also says his name is William. I'll work on getting a screencap. --24.183.33.118 23:34, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Here is a screencap of the dossier: http://i23.photobucket.com/albums/b397/AzureSyaoran/24%20Season%205/WilliamChristopherHenderson.png : Excellent, Azure! A long time coming, but thanks! How hilarious that his name is given as William. --Proudhug 01:36, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Henderson Soundbites Can anyone provide me with links to WAV or MP3 soundbites of Henderson? I want to make a CH Windows desktop theme. Long live Chris! Christopher Henderson: RIP? Am I the only one who thinks Christopher Henderson may still be alive? Remember, Henderson made Jack promise to help him disappear, "the way you disappeared." Jack faked his own death, with the help of friends. It would explain the public execution, complete with a witness. It would also explain why Henderson did not realize/did not check that his weapon was empty. He was too good for that. He will also make a good ally for Jack to use later in the show, considering that Henderson was in the employ of the man we now know to be Jack's brother. Henderson is good but in the episode the man Henderson is supposed to get information from, joseph melina,(who is just as or even more cautious than Henderson) gives him the same gun jack eventually gives to Henderson before the submarine infiltration so it seems Melina gave the empty gun to Henderson so it wasn't a setup. Also you said Henderson is to good so he would have noticed jack take the clip out of the gun since they sat next to each other on the helicopter You're right, Christopher Henderson did ask Jack Bauer to help him disappear the same way Jack Bauer did. Also, if you look at Christopher Henderson's actions earlier during the course of the day, he almost always checks his weapon to see that it's loaded, so if he is alive, then his "public execution" must have been planned out earlier between him and Jack. --Stv naba Jack hates him, he would never help him... --66.131.53.220 18:29, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Henderson and Stenger Currently we don't have any info in the article about Henderson's conspiracy with Stenger. Before I add anything I need to see if I'm missing a detail. Why did he help her at all? Henderson was "a patriot" who stopped the Natalia's missiles from launching, and he was never in collusion with Bierko. It doesn't make any sense in terms of the plot why Henderson was the one who aided her with allowing Bierko to kill thousands of Americans. Anyone have any clarity on this? 15:13, 6 February 2009 (UTC) In my point of view Henderson never helped Bierko to kill Americans DIRECTLY. At the beginning of the story he just brought Stenger into action (probably because of "trust issues" between Bierko and him), and in that time it was safe, because the gas was heading to Russia territory as planned. So any backup plans for terrorists (including Stenger's doing) were safe for American citizens in that time. Then, when operation went out of Henderson's controls, he knew that Stenger knew his identity and role in this conspiration. He couldn't stop her (because she always work for her own, not for Henderson's) and he didn't know about the nature of the plans that Stenger gave to Bierko and about concrete location of attack (because she was obviously protecting her "customer"). The problem was that Stenger's testyfimony showed Henderson as one of the conspirators, and the only thing that he could do about it - he helped her in advance of her mouth shut. (sorry for my bad English) Henderson and Emerson The article states that "He planned to have one of his men, David Emerson, revive Tony and eventually turn the former CTU agent's hatred toward Jack." However, all Emerson said was that Henderson intended to use Tony Almeida as "leverage" against Jack. It is not clear how Henderson intended to do this, and given there is no evidence Henderson has any ties to David Emerson's idealogical cause (he could have used Emerson as a freelance contractor), we cannot assume Henderson planned to turn Tony against Jack (which would have been unlikely to happen in such a short period of time). He could have planned to use Almeida as leverage in some other way, such as using him as a hostage to control Jack. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 04:24, 2009 February 9 : It seems you're right, and the current wording involves a bit of assumptions. However, one thing comes to mind that made me believe Tony was chosen so he would specifically be turned against Jack (instead of being a hostage or whatever else), and that is the speech concerning why Tony was chosen in the first place. Didn't someone (Bill? Tony?) tell Jack that Tony was chosen specifically because of how easy it would be to turn him? I think this was in Jack's first visit to the undercover base of operations. 15:39, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :: I've been trying to get my head around the henderson-emerson connection, and have edited the page a little to explain it. The convo Blue Rook is referring, in 7x04, states that Tony fitted Emerson's profile of recruits, and Emerson had been keeping tabs on Tony since he left CTU, and after michelle was killed Emerson figured Tony would make a good recruit. Then later, in 7x06, it's stated that Henderson wanted Tony to "use" against Jack. It seems they're both credited as the people behind Tony's capture. So they must have been working together, and had the same goal of turning Tony (henderson wanted him turned against Jack, and Emerson wanted him turned against the government in general). :: It is hinted that Emerson kind of deceived Tony and never told him about Henderson's involvement - hence the first convo in 7x04 may not be entirely reliable as it's Tony's version of things. If Henderson only wanted Tony as a hostage, it seems very coincidental that he picked Emerson to get him, the guy who had been wanting to recruit Tony as a willing recruit for the last couple of years. It may be that Emerson lied to Tony when he said he'd been keeping an eye on him since he left CTU, and just made up a load of backstory in order to hide Henderson's involvement, but that would make all that 7x04 convo a load of rubbish. It seems like there's two possibilities: ::1. Emerson wanted to recruit Tony since he left CTU. Henderson knew this, and after michelle was killed and Jack started to become a problem, Henderson contacted Emerson to set up the contingency plan of turning Tony against Jack. Emerson would fake Tony's death and get his recruit, and then loan him to Henderson in case he was needed to do stuff with Jack. However Henderson ended up at CTU so did the "fake death" part himself, and then Emerson revived him, and by that time Henderson was killed. So Emerson just kept Tony as his recruit. ::2. Emerson had never heard of Tony before Day 5. Once Jack started becoming a problem for Henderson, Henderson formed a contingency plan to kidnap Tony and use him as a hostage (or whatever) against Jack. He picked Emerson (just a random mercenary) to do this. Then Henderson ended up in CTU and almost killed Tony, but kept him alive for the plan. Emerson grabbed the body and revived him, but by that time Henderson was dead. Emerson at that point realised Tony would make a good recruit, especially as Tony chose to stay with them. As Emerson having worked for the guy who killed Michelle wouldn't look too good, Emerson told Tony that he had actually had his eye on him since he left CTU and Henderson had nothing to do with it. But then Emerson just blurted this all out within earshot of Tony when asked by Jack (?). ::I've gone with the first possibility, as it involves the least amount of retcons and "oh all that convo was lies". Dunno if there are more possibilites or what, but I've tried to stick to what was said (specifically the convos in 7x04 and 7x06)--Acer4666 (talk) 13:46, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Either portion would've cleared up many of the mysteries that loomed in Day 7 and like any loose cannon, Henderson was going to play mind games with Jack and use anything against him so using Tony as leverage was definitely going to pay off. However, I always interpreted it as Henderson told Emerson once upon a time that his best bet would be Tony and that connection ended there but the second theory makes better sense since Emerson also used whatever deceitful techniques he had on hand (not saying this is true but could be possible) and so Emerson simply used Tony because he knew he had similar feelings about the gov't, which would pay off with Emerson's whole scheme. :What never adds up still to this day is how the whole "burial" happened. Yes, that syringe merely knocked Tony out for awhile but Bill and Chloe seemed to be aware of the side effects just like they were with Jack's "death". Some more closure would've been nice with this part of the subplot. --Gunman6 (talk) 23:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, having thought about this more, I think the second option I put there is actually the more likely. Firstly, Henderson conspiring to turn Tony against Jack in a matter of hours doesn't really make sense as a plan - using him as a hostage would be far quicker and more practical. Secondly, this part of the convo in 7x06 - when Jack asks Emerson "why didn't you just let Tony go?" and Emerson answers "Tony chose to stay". This implies Tony was kidnapped by Emerson, and Emerson's plans for him only stretched as far as Henderson, hence Emerson "letting him go" and Tony deciding to stay of his own volition. If Emerson had been planning all along to turn Tony against the government, then the answer to that question would have been "letting him go was never part of the plan I just explained to you Jack". The 7x06 conversation implies that Tony was taken as a hostage for Henderson, and this doesn't make sense if Emerson had been planning to recruit Tony after his wife's death. He may have considered recruiting him at some point after he left CTU, but I think some level of deception happened and Tony's version of events in 7x04 is not wholly reliable--Acer4666 (talk) 23:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Plus, aside from Tony being a captive, once also has to consider that Tony is not only balancing out two different "worlds" (the FBI's trust and the terrorist's trust) but one has to also remember that unless you can force yourself to believe so many lies, you're bound to let one unconvincing remark slip and your cover can be blown like it was here.--Gunman6 (talk) 00:35, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Stunt driver double :Sorry guys, I can't agree that John Meier had anything to do with being the driving double for the character seeming how I have yet to find a match. You see the glass crack in front of Henderson while Jack and Wayne are firing at his escape vehicle but I'm not making out anyone that matches Meier's description (unless this was said as being the case by Chester E. Tripp III).--Gunman6 (talk) 18:13, October 26, 2014 (UTC) New Unnamed Terrorists Page "request" Let's make an unnamed terrorists section for the man he was talking to in day Day 5: 11:00pm-12:00am that informed him of Amy Martin's 911 call. If your argument is "unseen": refer to Nina's German contact. If your argument is "possibly appeared": see Mikali/Store front cashier. MakeHendersonCompleteAgain --SuperbowserX (talk) 07:10, April 29, 2016 (UTC)